4th Anniversary
This event started April 12, 2016 and runs until April 26th at NOON Pacific (+7GMT) It's a BRAND NEW event! There's something going on in the Commons... We can't really say too much about it without spoiling the surprise, so head over and start doing quests! New things to do, will unlock throughout the event. Ribbons and other rewards will be awarded after the events ends! Here's to four great years of Bush Whacker 2! Happy 4th Anniversary Bushwhackia! Your friends in the Commons event area are up to something--and they need your help! And what is an anniversary without cake? Not a very good one! A souvenir cake will appear on Tuesday April 19 at Noon PDT and be available to interact with until Friday April 22nd at Noon PDT. Official Codename event post here Quests Setup Quests or 2 10 |name2=Fresh Lumber Just Because |type2=main |desc2=Manfred at the event area in the commons would like you to collect some Fresh Lumber for a personal project he's doing. You can find some anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. |task2=Find 15 Fresh Lumber |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Green Paint Because It's Nice |type3=main |desc3=Manfred at the event area in the Commons would like you to collect some buckets of Green Paint for a personal project he's doing. You can find them anywhere in the world. Return to Manfred in the Commons when you're done. *After the first set of 3quests on April 12, the next quests were available at game noon the following day.* |task3=Find 20 Green Paint |reward3=2% or 2 10 |name4=A Very Important Task |type4=main |desc4=Manfred at the event area in the Commons needs you to leave the Commons for a while and collect some very important rocks. It sounds like they're trying to get rid of you for some reason... |task4=Find 20 Very Important Rocks |reward4=2% or 2 10 Unlocks 2 new quests |name5=Bush Whacker Posters |type5=main |desc5=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Bush Whacker Posters for the Anniversary Event. |task5=Find 20 Bush Whacker 2 Posters |reward5=2% or 2 10 |name6=Anniversary Cake Candles |type6=main |desc6=Susa at the event area in the Commons would like you to bring her some Anniversary Cake Candles for the Anniversary Event. |task6=Find 20 Birthday Candles |reward6=2% or 2 10 Achievement: Surprise? }} Costume Contest or 2 10 |name2=Costume Contest - Pedestals |type2=main |desc2=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Content(sic)! She needs help setting up, so find her some Pedestals anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task2=Find 10 Solid Pedestals |reward2=2% or 2 10 |name3=Costume Contest - Voting Machine |type3=main |desc3=Alexis at the Anniversary Event area in the Commons is going to be running a Costume Content(sic)! She needs help setting up, so find her some Voting Machines anywhere in the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Voting Machines |reward3=2% or 2 10 }} Daily Quests Developer Gnomes or 2 10 Random Developer Gnome }} The 4th Anniversary Costume Contest Once the Costume Contest setup quests have been completed you have the option to put your favorite costume on your Bush Whacker and talk to Alexis in the Commons to enter. Other players will be able to see what you were wearing and vote on it to win. New contests begin every day at midnight PDT(+7GMT), so be sure to enter each day! The way voting works is similar to the Halloween and Spring Garden screenshot contests: two random entries will be shown , and you pick your favorite of the two. You can vote as much as you want! At the end of the day, the top 5 costumes win! Winners get a special title, and an energy pack, but they can't enter the contest again for three days. Event Missions Collection stations 1 10-20 |name2= |type2=main |desc2= |task2= |reward2= |name3= |type3=main |desc3= |task3= |reward3= }} Items Achviements }} }} }} }} }} }} *The Mini Golf piece isn't required to complete the Celebrate Good Times achievement. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events